


Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abernathy is ooc, Because I literally have no idea what his character is actually like, But I was too lazy to name her, Consent Is The New Sexy, I gave him a wife, M/M, Public Scene, Sorry Not Sorry, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves and Credence go to dinner with Abernathy. Graves decides to have some fun.





	Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all happy with this, but I needed to get it out. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Credence, this is Mr. Abernathy. He works with Ms. Goldstein. This is his wife.” Credence smiled timidly and shook their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Graves smiled at the boy’s shy nature, stroking his hand down his back in a calming gesture. Credence relaxed slightly under his touch.

The restaurant they were in had a dance floor on one side, a dark square of writhing bodies. The four of them took a seat in a private corner. The waiter quickly came and took their orders. Abernathy began talking to Graves about his work, clearly trying to earn points with his superior. Graves indulged him, smiling and nodding here and there, asking the right questions at the right times. His mind, however, was focused entirely on the bundle of nerves beside him. He reached down and placed his hand on the boy’s thigh, squeezing reassuringly. Credence sent a soft smile his way, which he returned before focusing again on Abernathy. It didn’t require much participation from anyone to keep him talking. His wife sat beside him, mind clearly somewhere else as she glanced around the dim restaurant.

As Abernathy got to an exciting part in his newest story, Graves decided to have a little fun. He slowly moved the hand on Credence’s thigh upward, applying pressure regularly. The boy lowered his lightly blushing face, but said nothing. Graves smirked. ‘Such a good boy. I’ll have to reward him later.’ Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. Graves pulled his hand away in order to eat. He didn’t miss the small sigh his boy let out.

Conversation lulled as they ate their food. Graves brushed his foot against the inside of Credence’s ankle. As they finished their meals, Abernathy clapped his hands excitedly.

“I think it’s time for us all to let go and forget about work.” He grabbed his wife’s hand and they got to their feet. “Let’s dance!” Graves watched in amusement as the two excitedly walked to the dark dance floor. He turned to Credence and raised his eyebrow. The boy smiled brightly and got to his feet, taking his hand. Graves rose and followed him to the floor.

The song was slow. Graves wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. Credence placed his hands on his shoulders. They moved along with the melody for awhile. Moving closer, Graves began placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Credence tilted his head back to allow more room. Graves smirked and took the hint, biting and sucking his skin. His hands moved from his waist to his ass, grabbing a handful of each. Credence gasped in surprise.

“P-Percy! What-“

“Shhh,” Graves interrupted. He sucked the younger man’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbles on it. “Don’t worry. It’s dark.”

“B-but-“ Graves pressed their mouths together. Credence melted against him.

“They won’t notice us. Okay?” Credence hesitated for a moment. Finally, he nodded his consent. 

Graves wasted no time in returning to his neck, hands pulling his body flush against himself. Credence moaned softly. One of his hands pulled the boy’s shirt out of his pants and stroked up his bare skin. His other hand moved beneath his trousers and pants. Credence smacked a hand over his mouth to hold in his sounds as Graves slid a finger between his cheeks. Their clothes erections pressed against each other. Credence was torn between pushing back against his finger or forward against his hardness. Graves sucked a hickey into his collarbone.

Credence bit into his palm as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. He thought the possibility of getting caught would put him off, but he couldn’t remember the last time he was so aroused. Graves could tell he was close. His free hand reached between them and stroked his boy through his clothes. Credence’s chest heaved and he clutched at the older man, hips moving desperately. Biting his hand hard enough to draw blood, Credence came in his pants. Graves held him up as his legs gave out, using magic to clean his damp underwear. Once he’d pulled himself together, he reached down to stroke the other man.

“Your turn,” he whispered with a shy smile. Graves groaned as heat rushed through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up and dance with me~ (and comment, if you like)


End file.
